Until We Die
by Ezmeralde
Summary: Tulip and Mai are complete opposites, the last people you would expect to be friends. But friends they are.  But Tulip is worried, Mai's been acting strange; and with rumors of the Dark Lords return, Hogwarts is begining to be a scary place to be.


Tulip Olivander-Ashmore was a loser dork throughout her childhood, being shunned by her peers for being normal and only accepted by someone equally weird Mai Blackwood. But once at Hogwarts the two girls rule the roost. Arrogant goby foul-mouthed and extremely Badass Tulip and Mai are in their 6th Year at Hogwarts and about to meet their maker, a toad faced pink dressed woman named Professor Umbridge. Can they survive the year without getting expelled? Can Tulip continue to hang out with Mai when her friends are prejudice toward Slytherin? And why does George Weasley keep looking in Mai's direction?

Prologue

"Tulip keep up" Said the exasperated school teacher. Tulip stuck her tongue out at the woman's back, before taking one last look at the large painting in the foyer of her school. This would be the last time she ever saw it, as she was headed to a better place. Although she had not received her letter yet she knew that sometime in the summer it would land on her welcome mat. Tulip felt she had been waiting her entire life for this one moment, the time when she could say goodbye to the horrible muggle school she went too while her grandfather worked in his shop on diagon alley, and hello Hogwarts. She had read much about the castle up north already but she couldn't wait to see the soaring towers and beautiful grounds that encased the school. She was even looking forward to seeing ghost although the thought of them scared her.

Outside on the steps Tulip saw her best friend Mai standing apart from the other students. Tulip rushed forwards, a bit too quickly, she stumbled, went flying down the remaining steps and landed in a puddle. A chorus of laughter burst from the surrounding children. Mai rushed forward and helped Tulip back to her feet, pulling her soaked dress straight.

"Looks like Tulip weed herself" A young boy shouted causing the other children to relapse into giggles. Mai frowned and turned to them shielding the smaller girl with her taller frame. Mai glared at the others.

"Shut up" She growled at them with a force no ten year old should've been able to manage. The hilarity stopped. Children backed away from the black haired pale skinned girl. Satisfied, Mai turned back to Tulip. She now looked upon her red haired companion with a softer look that couldn't have been more different from the look bestowed on their laughing peers.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked pulling wet strands of hair away from Tulip's crying eyes. Tulip nodded and picked her suitcase up from the floor. Tulip would miss her friend greatly when she went to Hogwarts.

Little did she know, just as Tulip kept her lineage a secret, Mai was also withholding hers. The two would be reunited within weeks.

Chapter One

Mai pushed her trunk in front of her with speed. She parted the crowds at kings cross station, smiling sweetly at the bizarre looks people were giving her. Parents pulled their children away from her protecting them with their arms. Mai blew a kiss at these parents causing more horrified looks from them. Mai was wearing what she liked to call her 'dead after dawn' outfit. It consisted of a black corset, all lace and frills matched with bright red jeans and black four inch heels. Her hair was spiralling down the sides of her face and tied up at the back in a messy bun. The look was completed by a cigarette with added punch and dark red lipstick. Perfect for back to school.

Mai laughed at the thought of her professor's faces when they saw her latest outfit. Her outburst caused more people to look over. Mai held each and everyone's eyes as they looked without even caring what they were thinking about her. Mai knew she was better anyway, because she was a witch. Just like her best friend since they were four; Tulip, who was waiting for her at one of the many pillars between platforms 9 and 10, with an amused smile on her face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there some law about drawing attention to our kind?" Tulip asked, pushing off from the pillar with a kick of her heel. She strolled forward and hugged her friend around her skinny little waist. Mai returned the gesture stooping to reach her smaller friends middle. It was good to see Tulip again, Mai though, living in the large Blackwood manor in Cornwall had its upsides, but the fact her best friend lived in London was not one of them. She took a step back to examine her friend. Tulip had changed a lot since the day they left their muggle boarding school at the age of ten, but her fiery red hair had prevailed all those years. Today it was styled in waves flowing from her scalp to her lower back. Her striking cool blue eyes were framed with black eyeliner and mascara making them even more noticeable than usual. She was dressed in typical Tulip clothes, t-shirt jeans and converses, her clothes were battered and had as many holes in as their fourth year DADA Professor Lupin's robes.

"Shall we go then?" Mai asked, satisfied that Tulip looked well and like she had a good summer. Mai placed her hands on her trunk trolley.

Tulip smiled up at her friend "Sure" she replied and reached for her own trolley.

The pair ran through the magical barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. Once on the other side the discarded the trolleys and picked their trunks up. They didn't need to say a word to each other; they knew exactly where they were going. Through the train's corridors, past the prefects heading in the other direction (Mai took extra care to blow smoke into their faces) through the carriage that the hufflepuffs preferred and into a compartment that had five years worth of graffiti on its sides. Mai and Tulip heaved their trunks up above their hands and took seats by the window. The rest of the seats were given to an Owl named Minion and a cat named Sooty.

"How was your summer then?"Mai asked, scratching Sooty behind the ear with one hand, taking a drag with the other.

"Good, I spent it with my Grandfather as usual." Tulip replied. "Did the usual stuff, learnt about wands some more. It was rather dull. So how was yours?" She asked getting the subject off her boring family life.

"Hmm let me think." Began Mai "My father complained about muggles, my mother complained about muggles my brother complained about muggles and my sister complained about muggles." She counted her family members off on her four black nailed fingers. Tulip nodded sympathetically and Mai sighed. "On better news..." She said pausing to take another drag of her joint "I got an outstanding in my owls." Tulip clapped her hands, happy for her friend.

"What did you get?" Mai asked pulling her own crumpled results sheet from her jean pocket. Tulip stood and retrieved her own results from her trunk. At the same time they both placed them down on the pull out table for each other to see.

Mai Blackwood Tulip Ollivander-Ashmore

Arithmancy-A Arithmancy-O

Care of Magical Creatures-E Care of Magical Creatures-O

Charms-A Charms-E

DADA-E DADA-O

Herbology-P Herbology-E

History of magic-T History of magic-A

Muggle Studies-D Muggle Studies-E

Potions-O Potions-A

Transfiguration-D Transfiguration-A

"Nice" Mai said after reading Tulip's results "You always were a brain box" Mai prodded Tulips leg with the tip of her boot.

"Just as you were always the dumbass" replied Tulip tucking her legs up so that Mai couldn't reach them.

Just that moment a pair of scared looking girls opened the door. They took one look at Mai and Tulip and began to close it. Mai hopped out of her seat in a flash and pulled the girls inside the cabin, shutting the door behind she leant against it. The scared looking girls were clearly first years, the huddled close together trying to keep away from Tulip, Mai and the animals in the compartment.

Mai took another drag and blew out slowly. "Don't look so worried, little first years." She said. The girls responded by looking even more worried and frightened. Tulip shuffled on her seat causing the girls to jump.

"What do you want?" the braver of the two said to Mai. Mai smiled at the mousy brown hair girl with freckled features.

"Just one small little thing" Mai answered "I want you to show my friend over there your wands."

Tulip stood up slowly, glad that there were still people she could be taller than. She opened her hand towards the girls. "Don't worry I don't want to steal them." She reassured them softly. Cautiously the braver first year handed Tulip her wand.

"Apple wood 5 1/2 inches, Unicorn Hair" Tulip said examining the light coloured wand, she handed the wand back to the amazed younger girl, Tulip took that she was right from the look on the girls face. "Nothing special." Tulip added. Tulip offered her hand to the other first year, who with a shaking hand place her own wand into Tulip's pale hand.

Tulip took a little longer to indentify the other wand. Then she said "Ebony, 7 Inches, Billywig stinger?" The first year nodded her head so Tulip smiled, she was right again. " Do you by any chance have family in Australia?" Tulip asked, the girl nodded in reply. "Thought so, this wasn't made by my grandfather." Tulip handed the first year her wand back and then looked to Mai who stepped away from the door.

Once the first years hand left the compartment Mai and Tulip sat down. Outside the window countryside was rushing past at quite a speed. "Was it really necessary to freak them out so much?" asked Tulip through a mouth full of berty bots every flavoured beans; Strawberry, Money and cheering charm flavoured a nice combination.

"Yes" Mai replied "Got to make sure they know whose boss." Tulip rolled her eyes. "Besides your running out of people in our year to test you theory out on."

Tulip knew that what Mai had said was true. She had held the wands of nearly all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to see if there was a connection between the wand you have and the house your placed in. Eight times out of ten there was a link between the core and the house. Tulip's and Mai's wands did not follow the theory. Mai's was Oak eight inches with a hippogriff feather core and wand that would be best suited to a Gryffindor but Mai was placed into Slytherin in her first year at Hogwarts. Tulips own wand was Hornbeam also 8 inches with a core of Basilisk skin mixed with doxy wings, the two cores recognised to give off more dark wizards than the rest, not counting 'you know who'. Tulip's grandfather had tried to put her off the idea that cores match houses but Tulip didn't want to give up.

Suddenly there was a loud and resounding CRACK! two ginger heads appeared on the floor connected to two rather lanky bodies.

"Ow Fred, I told you there wasn't enough room" One of the ginger boys said pulling himself from the floor and onto the seat, Minion gave a hoot of annoyance and flew out of the window.

"Hey boys" Tulip said to the twins moving her copy of the daily prophet off the other seat so that Fred could sit down.

"Hey Tulip" Fred and George chorused and then they gave a polite nod in Mai's direction. Mai blanked them completely, she didn't appreciate being greeted with just a 'nod' when there was nothing stopping them saying 'hello'. Slightly peeved off she picked up Tulip's copy of the daily prophet and began to read the front page, the title was about Harry Potter being a liar.

"So got any plans for pranks planned for this year?" Tulip asked snuggling up to her boyfriend Fred.  
>"Loads." George replied mysteriously.<p>

"Going to tell me what they are?" Tulip asked, Fred and George shook their heads at the same time and tapped their noses. Tulip stuck her tongue out at them in return. "Well if you ever need a woman's touch, you know where I am" Tulip said lacing her fingers through Freds. She had only managed to see him twice in the holidays despite the fact he stayed in London for most of the holiday. Her mother - being in the order of the phoenix- had told her so.

"Isn't there usually three of you hanging around with us?" Mai asked not looking up from her paper.

"Lee is currently selling a few objects of interest to some young first years." Fred explained.

"Why do I get the feeling the professors wouldn't approve of these objects" Tulip murmured, before closing her eyes and listening to the rumble of Fred's laughing chest.

Chapter 2

"Miss Blackwood" A familiar voice came from the top of the great staircase. Mai rolled her eyes, both she and Tulip knew what was coming; they turned to look up at Professor McGonagall. Mai already had a sweet smile plastered on her face, ready to face the stern strict eyes of the Gryffindor head.

"Yes Professor?" She asked innocently.

"What on god's green earth do you think you're wearing?" McGonagall questioned striding down the stairs in six long sweeping steps she was face to face with the pair.

"Why my school uniform of course." Mai spoke with a voice laced with a challenge. Tulip smiled at her friend's sarcastic answer. The answer was a true one, to an extent, Mai had modified her skirt and her shirt and pretty much every other component of the Slytherin uniform.

"It's practically obscene" the professor commented. Mai nodded in agreement causing McGonagall's face to turn red, "Change it at once." She commanded. Mai sniffed and handed the sweets she was holding to Tulip-who consequently ate them-and reached down to the hem of her black skirt. She paused for dramatic effect and then pulled it slightly down. The result was near how it was before, tight pencil skirt, shirt buttoned down to the top of her bust, a tailcoat in the place of a robe and large stiletto heels completed with knee length stockings and green and silver striped tie.

Professor McGonagall was not impressed, she folded her arms. The girls folded there's in return, something they always did in return to McGonagall. Realising this the Professor uncrossed them promptly. "Detention Miss Blackwood, tomorrow my office at eight pm prompt." McGonagall said before turning to await the first years.

Mai wasn't going to let her win that easy. "For what Professor?" she asked. "I did as you asked."

Minerva McGonagall sighed, it was too early in the year to start all this. She knew from experience that Mai was especially good at twisting commands, sometimes just for the sake of it. Mai was right, she did do as she was asked. McGonagall said a word in her head that she would never dream of saying aloud, she hadn't specified how much she wanted the uniform changed. Minerva sighed again and decided to let it go.

"Fine Miss Blackwood, no detention, just replace that skirt with the school one, do you buttons up and for god sake take off that ridiculous tail coat as soon as possible" She didn't say immediately because she knew if she did Mai would start undressing on the spot she stood.

Mai smiled and bowed as McGonagall walked off to greet some other students. Tulip was trying very hard to contain her laughter. Her own uniform was not much better than her friend's, but Tulip was in McGonagall's good books, being a Gryffindor and getting an Acceptable in her transfiguration; When considering she transfigured the examiner into a bottle of fire whiskey it was a huge achievement.

The atmosphere in the grand hall was ripe with anticipation and excitement. People on the different tables were talking to each other about their holidays and their plans for the year. Mai and Tulip walked side by side past the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table. It was at that point they had to say goodbye. An awkward silence spread upon the girls. No matter how many years they had been friends, they couldn't avoid the simple fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't supposed to be friends. Tulip's friends glared at Mai just as Mai's friends whispered things about Tulip behind her back.

"Talk to you after dinner yeah?" Tulip said Mai nodded. Tulip walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat on Fred's right hand side. Over on the green table Mai sat down next to a girl she knew was called Pandora Pepper. Mai sat in silence, brushing off her fellow pupils attempts at including her in conversation but keeping an open ear for any snippets of information that might prove useful.

Tulip on the other hand was getting right back into the swing of Hogwarts life. After saying 'hellos' and 'hi' to what felt like all the sixth year Gryffindor she settled down into a conversation slash gossip about the 'chosen one', Harry Potter and the events in the holiday.

Then all conversations across the hall gradually drifted into silence, as Professor Dumbledore had just stood. The celebrations were about to begin. Tulip's favourite part of the back to school meal was the sorting ceremony. She wanted to see what house the two first years would be put in. Going by their wands she guessed they would both be Hufflepuffs. Mai was also curious to see what house some of the first years where going to be put in. Mai wanted to see which house her twin cousins would be place into, their blood should place them bang in Slytherins lap but their upbringing would place them anywhere but.

The hall remain silent after the sorting had been completed waiting for the headmaster to make his opening speech. Ravenclaw's bench was looking particularly crowded; Mai's cousins were sitting with the nervous look that all first years wore. Tulip was not surprised at this; she had been there when her granddad had sold the twins there wands, both with a core of phoenix feather form a bird that had quite a reputation of producing ravenclaws. Tulip had been correct with her prediction for the other two girls, both now sat on the Hufflepuff table.

Professor Dumbledore was halfway through delivering his speech when there came an annoying high pitched

'Hem, Hem"

Tulip and Mai turned their heads along with the rest of the school; nobody ever interrupted the headmaster. The cause of the noise was a short and squat woman attired in complete pink. The woman stepped down from the table at which the professor's sat. She walked with power; Professor Dumbledore if annoyed hid it well and stepped aside to let the toad like woman have the floor.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance." The woman began "Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged." Tulip gulped, she had heard many strange things since she first started at Hogwarts, but to her the lady's speech sounded something like the speeches muggle prime ministers gave. And from muggle studies Tulip knew that muggle prime ministers were ten times out of ten, liars.

"Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

The ugly woman finished by raising her voice, jolting some students to life. Mai didn't know what to make of the pink dressed witch, besides the fact she had rubbish dress sense. Professor Dumbledore introduced her as Professor Umbridge, the replacement for mad eye moody. Mai managed to catch the eye of Tulip once the meal had begun, the both where thinking the same thing, no way was one speech going to scare them into behaving.

Fred and George seemed to have the same idea; Tulip spent her time listening into her boyfriends conversation using eating as a disguise. She caught snippets, enough to know that they had made some sort of sweets of the name skiving snack boxes. Tulip made a mental note not to try any sweets Fred or George gave to her in the future.

The rest of the dinner past without any hiccups. Once full and content Dumbledore said a few more words before dismissing the students with his cheery 'pip pip'. Mai made her way lazily towards where Tulip was standing to leave. Mai had a habit of moving almost soundlessly, so when Tulip turned to see her friend, she had no prior knowledge of her being there.

"Wish you wouldn't sneak up on me Mai" Tulip said play pushing her friend into some other Gryffindors who glared at her in return.

"Why got a guilty conscience?" Mai asked.

"Ha ha ha" Replied Tulip dryly.

The two stood in the crowd that was making a snail's pace towards the elaborate doors. First years were getting the right of way so Mai and Tulip had even longer to wait. All the time Mai could feel the cool looks coming from Tulip's friends. Not that it would stop Mai's attitude from showing. Every time she caught a Gryffindor or Slytherin or anyone giving her and Tulip funny looks she would lean in and kiss them square on the nose. This didn't go unnoticed by Tulip, she always knew that Mai could be strange sometimes but since the beginning of last year; Mai had become even weirder. It was like she was trying to cover something up, she acted more outrageous broke more rules. Tulip tried not to let it worry her, but it did. Not that she would ever ask Mai about it, Mai always hated people prying or talking about her feelings. So Tulip decided it would be best to leave it but she always kept a close eye on her friend.

In the welcoming foyer Mai was talking very loudly about how first years where perfect for use as toilet brushes and such. Some Slytherin first years looked panicked, and prefects threw cold looks at her. To which Mai replied with by sticking her middle finger up at them. Professor McGonagall saw and the detention was back on the plan.

"Do you want to come out to the forest tonight?" Mai asked just as Tulip was about to leave. Mai was always in the forest smoking or drinking something illicit, not even Tulip knew how she managed to sneak it in. Tulip only went along because it meant she could name trees or spot wildlife wand cores could be made of.

"Not tonight Mai." Tulip answered "I'm really tired." That was a lie, Tulip just didn't want to alone in the dark when Mai was acting in such a strange way.

"Fine then" Mai sniffed "See you tomorrow."  
>Mai walked off without saying another word. Tulip sighed, Mai had taken her response the wrong way and somehow she knew that one classroom or another would be trashed by the morning. Of course it would be Peeves not Mai who would get the blame. Sighing once more Tulip headed towards the Gryffindor corridor.<p>

Chapter 3

The next morning Mai woke to the sounds of her dorm mates' soft sleepy breaths. Pale green light was filtering through the cloth of the top of her four poster bed, it wasn't bright but it was enough to stop her going back to sleep. Sighing she pulled the sheet back and climbed as quietly as possible down into the empty common room, pausing only to pull on a vest top and a pair of ripped black shorts. Her watch told her that it was only four thirty in the morning, Mai tutted, sleeping had never been her strong point.

Not wanting to stay in the creepily quite empty room Mai decided to take a trip up to the fifth floor prefect's bathroom. Instead of taking the long route up the great staircase Mai walked along the dark dungeon corridors until she reached a dusty cobweb covered statue of a grindylow. Leaning behind it, Mai tapped the heel of its lifted foot. Mechanisms started to clang and then a door appeared directly to the right of the grindylow statue. Mai smiled and took the spiral staircase directly upwards.

She came to a halt once she had counted exactly four hundred steps. She banged her bare elbow into the stone wall wincing when it made contact. The slight pain was justified when a small square opened out on to the fifth floor corridor. Mai stepped out on to the stone floor and heard the passageway close behind her.

After that there was only a short distance between her and the prefect's bathroom. Mai strode down the corridor outside of the glass windows an owl swooped past. There was a loud 'Meow' to the side of Mai's left leg, looking down she saw Mrs Norris glaring up at her with her amber eyes. Mai poked her tongue out at the feline before speaking the password into the bathroom door.

After a wonderful half hour of bathing in blue bubbles Mai climbed out of the swimming pool sized pool, wrapping one of the plush towels around her middle. There was condensation on the mirrors so Mai whipped one clear with the palm of her hand. A pair of crystal blue eyes winked out from the mirror. Mai applied a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara to make the blue stand out even further, her skin she left bare, only pausing to sweep some lip gloss across her puckered lips. It felt glorious to put make-up on after six weeks without it, Mai's face felt lonely without it. Reaching down, Mai stepped into her shorts and pulled her tight vest back onto her chest.

Just then the door to the prefect bathroom swung open. Mai's head turned slowly leaning back onto the heels of her feet to pear around the pillar blocking her view. It was a girl, slightly shorter than Mai and with rather bushy hair. The girl caught sight of Mai and strode towards her, already in her Gryffindor uniform and wearing a prefect badge.

"This is the prefect bathroom!" The girl huffed striding towards Mai, who snorted and leant against the bathroom sink.

"What makes you think I'm not a prefect?" Mai asked folding her arms across her chest and looking down upon the girl.

"Oh please" The girl said folding her arms to match Mai, her brow was furrowed and her mouth turned down. "Your Mai Blackwood. Nobody in their right mind would make you a prefect."

Mai smirked. "I won't argue with you on that point" She murmured before slowly walking past the girl, Mai left her towel on the sink, the girl placed it back onto the hook, before hurrying after Mai's back.

"I'm going to report you" The girl shouted at Mai. Mai stopped and did a neat turn to face the girl. Mai didn't look angry but she had an unnerving smile playing on her lips.

"It's Henrietta right?" Mai asked the girl.

"Hermione." Hermione corrected, scowling at Mai.

"Hermione, right. Your friends with the famous scared dude. What's his name Harold, Hubert..."

"Harry." Hermione said irritably wondering where this was going.

Mai smiled "Harry! Harry Potter." Mai snapped her finger as if she had just got the hardest Arithmancy question right. Hermione nodded at Mai's outburst. "My parents would not stop going on and on about him all summer." Mai said, leaning against a pillar. "'Course you're lucky being muggleborn, you can get away from it all for six weeks. But my parents made me continue to read the school books and practice wand movement when I was at home. Not that there was much point to it. It's not like I could actually perform the spells when at home. I really hate the law that they made about underage sorcery. Don't you?"

Hermione just stared; she had no idea why Mai was speaking to her as if they were friends.

"Anyway I'll see you soon." Mai said before stepping through the door to head back towards her dorm. Hermione was left in the now quiet bathroom with only the steady drip drip drip of a tap Mai hadn't quite closed probably. After being distracted by being spoken to like an old friend by someone she barely knew, Hermione had forgotten that Mai was actually out of bounds.

There was a steady hum of conversation coming from the great hall when Tulip, Fred and George walked through the open doorway. Breakfast was well underway. Tulip picked a slice of toast from the middle of the Gryffindor table before sitting down next to Fred. She listened idly to the conversation that Fred and George were having. She was tired, after spending the night worrying about Mai's behaviour. Worries that weren't helped by Mai's sudden appearance at her table.

"Hey." Mai said before sitting down, fully aware that she was at the wrong table. The people nearest moved down slightly as if being a Slytherin came with some sort of contagious illness. She sucked her teeth at them before placing two eggs and a slice of toast onto her plate.

Tulip smiled weakly back at her friend, before taking a nibble of her toast. She could hear the other Gryffindor sixth year's audible whispers from slightly down the table.

"What does she think she looks like?" One asked to another.

"I don't know Katie, but why Tulip lets her sit by us is beyond me." The girl replied.

Tulip sighed; yes her friend wasn't wearing entirely normal school uniform. But it was a definite improvement; at least the pencil skirt had gone replaced by pleated one. But Mai was still wearing a tail coat; she had even embroidered a Slytherin badge to the chest overnight. Professor McGonagall was not looking pleased as she approached their section handing out timetables. She frowned deeply as she halted behind Tulip's back.

"Miss Blackwood, you seem to have mistaken the table at which you are sat." McGonagall said drily as she dropped Tulip's timetable infront of the red head. Tulip grabbed it and began reading it, anxious to see what subjects she could take and which she couldn't. Mai on the other side of the table beamed at the transfiguration Professor and continued to eat her egg on toast.

McGonagall pursed her lips in return before turning to Tulip. "Miss Olivander-Ashmore."She said. "You did well on your Owls. I believe you should take five N.E.."

Tulip smiled she already knew which subjects she would take. "Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology. Please." she recited from her pre-planned list of subjects. All of them would help her with wand making besides Defence Against The Dark Arts. McGonagall nodded and with a flick of her wand Tulip's timetable filled itself with subjects. The Professor glared at Mai before moving along to speak to the Twins. Mai smiled at the Professor and even waved.

"Why on earth would you want to take that many N.E. is beyond me." Mai stated taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Perhaps, unlike some Miss Ashmore wishes to get a job beyond school." A cool voice came from behind Mai. Tulip's eyes widened and Mai spun in her seat. Leering down at them was the Potions master.

"You seem to be at the wrong table Miss Blackwood." Professor Snape said, the corner of his lip twisting upwards in a cruel smirk.

"Is there a rule against sitting down?" Tulip blurted out suddenly, Mai winced as she did; speaking out against Snape was not a thing to be done lightly. Snape seemed to think so as well.

"Watch your tongue." He growled threateningly. Tulip closed her mouth and went back to nibbling toast. Snape turned to Mai who was smiling innocently in return. "Since you only got a high enough pass in three subjects to continue them to N.E.W.T level." Snape began. "This is your timetable." A little square of parchment floated down from Snape's hand, it had only three subjects-Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Potions-surrounded by a sea of free periods.

"Thanks" Mai said slipping it into the pocket of her tail coat.

But Snape wasn't done speaking. "Do tell me what you plan to do after you leave Hogwarts?" He said. "With grades like that." His eyes were glinting with malice. For a Slytherin Mai was particularly unloved by her Head of House, Professor Snape usually only spoke in that way to students of other houses.

"Maybe I'll take your job" Mai muttered loudly enough for Snape and Tulip to hear. "I mean you don't look like you have many years left in you Severus." Mai said softy looking ahead. Tulip giggled quietly, keeping her head down in case the Potions Master caught sight of her laughter. But Severus Snape was more interested in the black haired sixteen year old in front of him. He was glaring furiously and his fist were clenched.

"Detention Miss Blackwood. Tonight my office." He said his voice strained from suppressed anger. Mai smiled to herself before turning to face her teacher.

"But Severus..." She said in a shocked tone "I'm in your own house."

"That. Is why I am not taking any house points from you." He explained.

Mai nodded. "Right." She said. "Thing is I'm fully booked tonight on the detention front. McGonagall is way ahead of you. Sorry Severus." Mai stood, she faced the Professor and smiled in fake sympathy.

"It's Professor Snape, or Sir to you." Severus said. "Tomorrow night. Detention."

Mai smirked in acknowledgement, before turning back to her giggling friend. "You free fifth session today?" she asked. Tulip shook her head, she had Arithmancy. Mai ignored this, "Great, meet me by the statue of the one eyed witch." Mai turned back to the professor and slapped a hand on to his shoulder. "Great speaking to you Severus." Then she turned on her heel and walked briskly towards the exit.

Tulip sighed again, avoided the eye contact of Snape. She knew that she would have to meet Mai and miss her first Arithmancy lesson. She didn't want to upset her friend. An arm swooped around her waist, she smiled and leaned into Fred, grateful for the comfort his arm and conversation and pranks brought.

Chapter Four

Tulip was running late, Mai would be waiting for her but Tulip had to take a long cut in order to avoid Peeves. Who was currently drifting about the second floor looking for students to pester. Tulip walked through a secret passage that skipped the second, third and fourth floors and took her straight up to the fifth floor. Tulip kept her head down as she headed in the direction of the great staircase. She passed Mrs Norris who glared at her as if she was doing something wrong, she was but she felt it wasn't entirely her own fault. Damage control that's what Tulip's class skipping was, better she miss one lesson than Mai go into a sulk and miss all of hers for a week, besides Mai sometimes did things for her when she didn't want to. Tulip was used to doing things like this. She inadvertently thought back to a time in her second year, the year she went for quidditch tryouts.

"_Come on Mai it'll only take about an hour and then we can do whatever you like" I said to Mai, pulling her along. Mai made a snorting sound but she didn't say anything. I knew she was annoyed with me, but Quidditch was something I really wanted to do. And anyway we always did what Mai wanted to do, every since we first met, it was her way or the highway. But not tonight, she ruined my opportunity last year, but this year I was going to be on the team. Somehow that thought sounded more confident then I felt. The wooden doors in the entrance hall were flung open to let the afternoon light stream in. Down at the quidditch pitch I could already see small specks zooming around. A mixture of nerves and excitement passed through my veins, I gripped my broom tighter with my one hand and Mai's hand with the other. _

_Mai seemed to sense my feelings, she laughed. "You'll be fine, I've seen you fly remember." Despite her obvious discomfort at being made to spend more than a minute in Gryffindor company other than me, Mai was being supportive. I felt a surge of fondness for my old friend, as well as confidence in myself. I pulled her along slightly faster. _

"_I don't see why I have to be dragged along though." Mai added as we approached the entrance to the stadium. I didn't say anything but let her hand drop from my clammy one. On the grass were several other Gryffindor students, many of them in a higher year than me and much bigger. The team members from last year where the ones flying round, confident of their position on the team. I caught sight of the ginger heads, Fred and George were doing loop-de-loops around the goal posts .Last year's chaser Angelina was watching them from her position just above the goals. The Captain of the team called for them to land as he walked out carrying the equipment. He was dressed in his bright red robes and floating along behind him was his broom. _

"_I'll be up in the stands. Wake me up when you're finished." Mai said from beside me. I nodded, and then and stood next to the only other second year there. Katie Bell, I knew she was trying out for one of the Chaser spots, as was I. _

"_Right then Auditionees." The Captain said smiling at us all. "I'm Oliver Wood for those who don't know and I am the..." _

"_...World's longest speech maker."George said, the team members laughed heartedly and the people trying out laughed nervously. Fred and George were in the year above me; I had met them once in one of the secret passageways. They were hiding from Mr Filch. I had helped them by telling Mr Filch I had seen them go the other way. They had thanked me, and since then went out of their way to bring cakes from the kitchen to me whenever they saw me. To be truthful, I had a slight crush on Fred, but I didn't think it was returned, I bet he thought of me as a little sister figure. _

Tulip had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that she had walked straight into a short plump woman in a pink dress. Tulip stepped back immediately to steady herself. The woman did not look fazed at all. Tulip recognised her from the feast the previous night. It was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Umbridge. Tulip had already work up a dislike for her after the speech she gave, but things were about to get worse. The toad like woman was smiling toothily at Tulip. It was a malicious evil grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Umbridge asked, it sounded sweet enough, but the underlining accusation was there.  
>"No Miss, free period." Tulip said too quickly, she hated lying to teachers, even to one as obviously foul as Professor Umbridge.<p>

Umbridge knew the girl in front of her was lying, it was written all over her face. But rather than call her out, Dolores had a better idea. Why not let the child go and follow her? See what the student's of Hogwarts were getting up to when they should be in lessons. Dolores recognised Tulip, she had read her file, she knew that she was friends with Mai, the all ways in trouble back chatting sixth year.

"Ok then deary. Of you pop" She said chirpily. Tulip tried not to look surprised. She thought she was in trouble, that the professor had caught her out. Rather than hang around waiting for the woman to change her mind, Tulip hurried off down the moving staircase towards the third floor statue.

Mai was leaning casually against the statue of the one eyed witch. She was starting to worry; she took a look at her watch. Nearly twenty minutes late. Tulip wouldn't blow her off. Would she? Mai folded her arms angrily and slumped against the statue slightly. Her face took on the look of a child denied a toy. If Tulip had decided not to come then Mai would be seriously pissed off. After all what she had to say was very important; it was something that would affect Tulip greatly. Mai shuddered at the thought of the news she was about the break.

Tulip appeared around the corner, unaware of her tail, following her from the shadows. Mai looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled at Tulip's approaching figure, momentarily forgetting the seriousness of her news, just happy to see her friend hadn't deserted her.

"Heya." Tulip said and the hastily added. "Sorry for my lateness." She didn't want Mai to be angry.

"It's ok, you came." Mai replied, before turning promptly and tapping the statue with her wand. "Dissendium" She spoke clearly. A small opening appeared in the statue, Mai climbed in, careful of her coat not wanting it to get dirty. Tulip followed her inside. After a short while she heard the click of the opening shutting behind her. She didn't realise that her and Mai weren't the only ones in the passage-way.

"Lumos" Mai said, her face appearing in the light her wand gave out. Shadow danced across her eyes, making her look like an eerie ghost. Mai sat in down on the stone floor, and Tulip followed suit.

Umbridge further down the passage way could see the light coming from Mai's wand. She was sure to stay in the shadows, out of the sight. She didn't move, any sound would alert the girls to her presence, so she stood frozen breathing as quietly as she could and listened.

"What is you wanted to tell me?" Tulip asked, trying to hide the annoyance at the fact she was missing Arithmancy for this. "And why all the secrecy?" She asked. Tulip wrapped her arms around her chest, wishing she had her cloak on. It was cold and damp and Tulip was sure she could see a spider of her foot.

"I'm sorry." Mai said. "But I could tell you in front of others; it would make them hate me even more than they do."

Tulip nodded, Mai's voice sounded strange, like she was nervous. No, more than that, like she was scared.

"You see, over the holidays, my family have been making a lot of new friends. And speaking to old ones lot more. And one day, I was walking past the drawing room door and I overheard..." Mai drifted off, she was afraid to say.

"Go on." Tulip coaxed her friend gently. Umbridge took a step forward eagerly, she wanted to get into a better positioning for listening.

"I overheard..." Mai started again. But she stopped suddenly. Mai turned, and stared out into the shadows. There seemed to be a patch that was darker than the rest. Almost as if someone was standing there. Mai listened carefully, blocking out the sound of Tulip's and her own breathing noises. It took her a moment, but then she heard the sound of a third person breathing.

"Play along." Mai whispered quickly to her friend. Tulip stared bemusedly at her friend. Who was now shouting loudly into the passage way so that the listener would have no problems hearing.

"This firewhisky will taste even better once we get it into the common rooms!" She shouted. It took Tulip to realise what was happening but then she joined in speaking equally as loudly.

"Yeah. And maybe we should put some into the teacher's cups at breakfast. Then watch them try to teach!"

Umbridge smiled evilly. Gotcha! She thought to herself; Alcohol in the school that would give them a week's detention at least. The professor stepped out of the shadows, lighting her own wand as she went. Mai was not at all surprised to see the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher eavesdropping. But she put a look of shock on to her face.

"Errr. Professor." Mai began, acting as though she had been caught red handed. Umbridge held her hand out to silence Mai's sputtering excuses. Tulip tried to keep a serious straight face, but Mai's acting abilities were making her giggle.

"So, you think this is funny do you?" Umbridge growled, before grabbing the girls roughly by the arms. "We'll see whose laughing." Umbridge said as she dragged them the short distance between the statue and classroom. She pulled them inside and closed the door behind her. Tulip could have sworn she heard the lock click.  
>"Right then."The professor said. Mai smirked at the woman, but Tulip gulped. She didn't want to be punished but she knew what was coming. "Explain to me what you were doing in that passage way."<p>

"I thought that would be obvious." Mai murmured loudly. Tulip winced at the way Umbridge's fake smile dropped suddenly from her face.

"Detention. I think. Tonight and tomorrow" Umbridge said happily. "Two extra days for you Miss Blackwood. For being so rude. I will not have students bringing in alcohol to the school." Tulip nodded thinking she had gotten off pretty lightly. But she wished Mai had come up with another excuse for being in the passage way. Something that didn't break the school rules.

"Ok then." Mai said walking out the door. Tulip hurried after her, not wanting to be stuck in the same room as Umbridge. "It's a shame I already have detentions booked for tonight and tomorrow and the day after." Mai said to Tulip once they were out of earshot.

"The day after?" Tulip asked.

"Yep, Flitwick gave me one for my uniform." Mai said. "Honestly I don't see what's wrong with this coat."

Tulip wanted to ask what was right with it. But instead of provoking her friend, Tulip decided to spend the rest of the lesson time she was missing in the library. To start on the homework she had already been given. She thought the load would easy up once they where past the OWLS. But it didn't. By the time Tulip had reached the library she had forgotten all about what Mai wanted to tell her.

Chapter Five

Mai shivered, she was sat outside close to the forest and as far away as she could get from the school. She closed the buttons on her black tail coat to block off some of the wind. She could feel her wand press against her skin through the material, she felt reassured by its presence. She used to think that once inside Hogwarts nothing could touch her, but now she wasn't so sure. She closed her fist around the wood ignoring the flash of pain it caused. She could feel the blood starting to trickle from the half healed scab that adorned the back of her left hand.

She pulled her hand out from her pocket and turned it to see the damage. The sight of her own blood made her feel slightly queasy. There engraved into the skin were the words.

_I must know my place. _

The words made Mai snort, she didn't have a place. Not at home, not at school, not even when she was with Tulip. Mai had always felt like an odd piece in the world. Her parents had always reminded her of the fact that she was not a proper part of the family.

Mai turned her head; a silhouette in the distance had caught her eye. The figures were walking across the grass, heading directly to her. Mai could see one was tall but broad, one was wide and short. The other, well Mai knew exactly who he was, and she really didn't want to talk to him.

"Draco, how wonderful to see you; how's Uncle?" Mai asked in an overly excited tone once Draco Malfoy had stopped a few feet away from her.

Draco wasn't fool for a second by Mai's greeting; he knew she hated him and his family. But it wasn't like he cared about her opinions; she was a disgrace to the pureblood kind. Draco despised the fact they were cousins.

"Cut the crap Mai." Draco said sharply, Mai's eyebrows rose at Draco's use of the word 'crap' but he didn't care; he was here on business, not to have a hearty conversation.

"Did you tell her?" Draco asked. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, just challenging Mai to lie. Well, that was a challenge Mai couldn't help but accept.

"Tell who?" Mai enquired, playing the fool.

"Tulip you idiot. Did you tell her?" Draco's voice rose, his father would be angry if he didn't find out the exact answer.

"I tell Tulip many things, none of them your business." Mai kicked off from the tree she was leaning against and in one fluid movement, she was standing in front of Draco, her lips millimetres from his ear. Draco, although he would never show it, felt intimidated by her. But thankfully he stood strong and didn't whimper.

"And..." Mai whispered quietly, "...If you call me an idiot again it'll be the last thing you do."

Mai smiled at Crabbe and Goyle as she walked past them. Her green eyes flashed dangerously, and she swore she saw them recoil slightly. Once she was away from them, Mai relaxed. She had known what Draco wanted before he even opened his mouth. The simple answer to his question was 'no' but she didn't want Lucius Malfoy to think her weak; she didn't want him to hold that sort of power over him. Threatening to tell Tulip was the only bit of leverage she had over her family.

Tulip angled her broom straight down and swiped the quaffle from the air before it had chance to hit the ground. She regained altitude before passing it on to Katie.

"Perfect Tulip!" Angelina shouted from somewhere to Tulip's left. The wind was howling so wildly, that Tulip barely caught the words. She rolled her eyes, that move was far from perfect, if she hadn't dropped it in the first place then her daring move wouldn't have been necessary. Truth was, Tulips mind was on other things.

The Gryffindor quidditch team were zooming past her in blurs of red and gold in the overcast sky. Tulip followed them, but at a distance, her heart just wasn't in the game. It hadn't been for some weeks now. Ever since Mai had started to block her out. The black haired girl was hiding something from her, and Tulip was going to find out what.

"Tulip keep up!" Katie yelled as she sped past. Tulip sighed and followed, letting the wind rush through the air. At the end of the pitch, Ron Weasley was waiting to save the quaffle, he missed it, and the game restarted.

On the sidelines a bunch of Slytherins jeered; they had come to watch the show. For once, the blond headed ring leader was not with them; however the green clad snakes hisses were audible even at altitude. If Tulip was more like Mai, then she would have flipped them the finger, but instead she carried on playing, trying her hardest to throw rubbish shots so that Ron would have a chance of saving them. He had little luck.

After returning to position for yet another try, Tulip caught sight of a familiar head of black hair. Pulling away from her teammates, Tulip landed and walked towards Mai. Behind her Angelina was shouting at her to return, Tulip didn't listen.

"Hey." Tulip said, she didn't know what else to say. Mai hadn't approached Tulip in at least a week.

"Hey." Mai returned her voice was weak; Mai didn't have to put on a brave front when she was with Tulip.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Mai asked. "I have something I need to say."

Tulip agreed, and she followed, stopping only to change into her uniform. Mai lead Tulip towards the forest. In normal circumstances, Tulip would have worried; usually going to the forbidden forest meant Mai was planning something wicked. But Tulip felt an eerie calmness radiating from Mai, like when a tiger relaxes after a kill. Tulip felt worried for entirely different reasons. No, not worried, she felt scared. Fearful.

Chapter Six

The sun was beginning to set as Tulip followed Mai into the darkness of the forest. It's glow made the autumn leaves look more golden and yellow then Tulip thought possible. The ground was slightly wet, and Tulip had to hold her arms slightly up in order to remain balanced. Mai lead the way at a steady and confident pace, she knew the forest like the back of her hand. Mai had better balanced then her friend so had no need of her arms, she kept them firmly in her pockets. Her right hand gripped her wand tightly, the forest was, despite being inside the seemingly safe Hogwarts grounds, was full of dangerous creatures; most of which could devour Mai and Tulip blindfolded.

"Not much further now." Mai said answering Tulip's silent question. They had been walking for nearly twenty minutes and Mai showed no signs of slowing down. Tulip wondered why they needed to come so far, surely prying eyes would not be able to reach them here. For the first time, Mai turned, breaking from the straight line she had been walking along.

Past a few prickly branches, was a clearing. Mai smiled when she saw it and took a seat upon a fallen tree stump. Tulip followed Mai into the clearing but didn't take a seat. Instead she stood looking a Mai with both expectance and confusion.

"You'll want to sit down for this. It's not a short story." Mai told Tulip, tucking her legs up, Mai's tailcoat covered them and kept them comfortably warm. Tulip carefully sat on a stump, checking for anything poisonous. Her knees shook slightly, Tulip pulled her socks up in an effort to warm them.

"What is that you needed to tell me, Mai?" asked Tulip, watching her friend light up a cigarette.

"Oh just something I heard over the summer." Mai answered cryptically, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out into the air. She watched it float upwards, considering the best way to phrase her coming words. Her heart ached at the prospect, but it had to be done. Tulip had to know. And so with a deep breath Mai began her story.

_I waited behind the large wooden door, trying to keep my breathing as quiet as possible. I flicked a strand of black hair out of my eyes and placed one of my birthday presents against the door. It was lucky that my parents never considered the Weasley twins' inventions to be much of a threat, if they had I think they would have put an imperturbable charm on the door. Tulip had recently sent me a bunch of their prototypes to try out. So far extendable ears were my personal favourite._

"_How is our lord doing?" I heard my father's deep voice ask. _

"_Well. Soon he will return to his former power." The voice of Lucius Malfoy replied. "He plans to hear the full version of prophecy soon." _

"_That is brilliant news Lucius." My mother said. "But what of us, are we still included in the Dark Lord's plans?" She sounded nervous, and it was no wonder. _

"_Yes, despite your public ridicule of the Lord, he still has use of you." Lucius said. I could feel the tension rising in the room, when the Dark Lord disappeared from existence 15 years ago my parents had openly stated that they knew he wasn't powerful and that they were under the influence of the imperious curse. The second of the two was utterly untrue. _

"_How does he plan on using us?" My father asked. I could picture the scene in my mind, my mother sat in her favourite arm chair, my father behind her with his hand placed possessively on her shoulder. Lucius Malfoy stood across the coffee table to them, his cane held lightly in his left hand, a vicious look upon his face. _

"_Your daughter." Lucius replied, I backed away from the door, my mouth open. "She has connections."_

Mai stopped, unsure of how to continue. Tulip leant forward having eagerly listened to the tale. 

"What did he want with you?" She asked Mai quietly. Mai closed her eyes wishing she didn't have to say anything, wishing that she hadn't heard the next lines in the conversation.

"_Your daughter, she is friends with Gryffindors, is she not?"Lucius asked. My father said nothing so assumed he nodded. "Our Lord seems to think that Mai's connections will come in handy."_

"_I'm afraid that our master is mistaken. Mai will never agree to help, she hates everything our family stands for. She is a stain upon this house." My father's voice was full of distaste and hate. I didn't care; the feeling was most definitely mutual. My father was also right; I would never spy on anyone, let alone some of my friends._

"_That is, unfortunate." Lucius stated placing an unnecessary pause into the sentence. "Her skills would be invaluable to our mission. But if you say she will not help then there is nothing to be done." Through the extendedable ears I heard Lucius move slightly, as if he was getting ready to leave. _

"_Can I just ask, what mission is it that you speak of?" That was my mother speaking, her voice light. She sounded more like an angel then the devil that she really was. _

"_The Dark Lord wishes to obtain an item. A wand. Mr Ollivander knows almost all there is to know about wandlore and it is common knowledge that he is teaching his granddaughter his skills. The granddaughter is, unless I am very much mistaken, Mai's best friend. We were hoping that she would be able to help us get the wand for the Dark Lord." Malfoy explained, I listened carefully taking every inch of their plan. _

"_Perhaps it would be better plan to go after Ollivander rather than Tulip. He is weak, even more so when Tulip is at school. I know the family, Tulip's mother is never by her father's side; she is too busy fighting for the auror office. He is undefended." A new voice suggested, I recognised it as my younger brother Zeke. I was surprised, as much as he wanted to be, Zeke was rarely allowed in my father's private meetings. _

"_Quiet boy." My father snapped, proving his authority, he never liked children who spoke out without asking permission. _

"_The boy speaks wisdom; at least one of your children has sense." Lucius said, complimenting and insulting my father at the same time. "I will of course send your regards to the Dark Lord, and I thank you for-"_

_Lucius stopped mid sentence, this impromptu halt in conversation also coincided with the opening of the door. I looked up trying to put my best 'devil may care' look on to my face. One word passed through my thoughts. _

"Busted" Mai said finishing her story. The pair sat in silence for a while. Mai could hear the soft thud of her heartbeat. Most of the light in the sky had disappeared and soon they would have to use magic to see one and other.

"Say something." Mai said softly after the silence became unbearable. "Please."

"They're going after my Grandfather?" Tulip asked although she knew the answer. Mai felt that there was no need for a verbal reply, so she simply nodded. "Your family, they told you not to tell me I'm guessing." She added.

"Of course, so naturally I've told you."Mai said shrugging her shoulders. "They're going to give me hell for it."

Tulip looked her friend up and down. To the untrained eye, Mai looked headstrong and confident, like she could walk through a minefield and emerge without a scratch. But through Tulip's eye you could see the way Mai's hand shook ever so slightly as she raised her cigarette to her mouth. Mai's eyes darted around every now and then as if she was watching the shadows.

"Are you going to be ok?" Tulip asked. Mai smiled to herself.

"I always am, aren't I?" Mai replied before standing. She offered her hand to Tulip. "Come on. Let's get back." 

Tulip took her friends hand. It reminded her of the times before Hogwarts, when Mai picked Tulip up after she had fallen. Mai was always strong, even then.


End file.
